


Della Duck's unfamiliar familiarity

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [14]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Not Really Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Single Parents, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Della is still getting use to being where she wanted to be.
Relationships: Della Duck & Phooey Duck, Donald Duck & Phooey Duck
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Della Duck's unfamiliar familiarity

Della Duck ran to Donald Duck, carrying Phooey Duck. She panicked her brother, "Donald! Donald, Phooey isn't moving and I can't feel a heartbeat!!" He seemed more calm than most would expect from this as he hushed her, "Don't worry Della, that just happens sometimes." The Pilot grew more angry with him, "What?! Donnie, help me find a way to bring back my son!" The Sailor got up and took the duckling. The Yellow Duckling was already waking up but only now yawned and opened his eyes. Donnie showed the child. "See? Phooey is fine." He explained.

His Twin Sister felt for a pulse but found nothing again. She worried, "I still can't feel anything." The Twin Brother handed the son back and as calmly assured her, "He does that since he died..." That's about when he realized that wasn't assuring. Della hugged her son and fumed, "Died? What DO you MEAN DIED?!" It seemed as if The Error keep falling asleep but was awoken by the yelling. In his tried and tired state, The Glitch snuggled into his mom's feathers as she reasonably got miffed with her brother. His uncle attempted to reason out but found it unreasonable by nature, "Listen, Phooey died but he's okay now. Wait..." 

The Moon Duck glared at him, huffing up, "When were you going to tell me that you killed one of my boys?" The Sea Duck sighed, "Della please, it was a mistake and Phooey is okay now. Maybe a little strange and partly underdeveloped but he's not a corpus." This did little because having a child that randomly becomes legally dead isn't good or fun. The Moon Mom told him off, "My child is dead enough to legally be sent to a morgue, Donald! What if he doesn't wake up one day?" The Glitch nuzzled into her and yawned sleepily.

Don argued, "Come on, he is breathing and blinking and moving. No doctor will put him in a coffin." Just as she was going to argue back, The Misprint spoke up, "I'm sweepily mommy, can I go back to bed?" She sighed and cuddled him as she went to return him to bed, already feeling his heartbeat returning.

The End.


End file.
